Et si ?
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Parce que l'idée que Byakuran est reçu lui aussi ses souvenirs de sa version futur est géniale et exploitable  Merci Mallow  3  et que je dois surement avoir un don pour faire des couples bizarres ! Venez lire si vous avez envie


**Titre**: Et si... ?

**Disclaimer**: Et non, les deux beaux gosses présents dans ce qui va suivre ne m'appartiennent pas. Et nos amis aquatiques sont issus de mon imagination débordante mais leurs noms ne m'appartiennent pas non plus sauf l'un d'entre eux que vous devinerait aisément ^^

**Pairing**: Xanxus Byakuran ou X100

**Rating**: M Un bon gros lemon.

**Genre**: Romance Humor

**Blablatage de Moi (U.U)**: **Bon et bien voila, je savais que je faisais des trucs bizarres mais alors du XanxusByakuran... Mais bon je trouvais ça sympa moi... Ne me lancer pas de pierres s'il vous plait ! Lisez d'abord ! Ma Mallow (Anne O'Neem) qui à corrigée trouvait l'idée bizarre au début et maintenant elle aime le X100 ! =D En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir corriger les fautes d'accord parce que sinon xD Enfin en tout cas bonne lecture à vous chers lecteurs =)**

* * *

Byakuran était affalé de tout son long sur son canapé. Il flemmardait, comme chaque Dimanche après midi. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il réfléchissait. Oui car en temps normal, il aimait couper toutes connexions avec le monde réel et laisser son esprit dériver dans un monde parfait qu'il avait pris soin de créer dans son subconscient. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de rester dans ce monde en perdition qu'était la société actuelle.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y à quelque jours, des souvenirs avaient pénétré sa mémoire, des souvenirs de son futur. Certes, c'était amusant au début, il avait tyrannisé plein de gens, visité de nombreux monde parallèles qu'il avait conquis et refait à sa façon. Seulement, dans le dernier qui lui restait à s'approprier, Sawada Tsunayoshi, le dixième parrain des Vongolas, avait réussi tout anéantir, lui et ses plans de créations d'un monde meilleur.

Mais Byakuran ne le détestait pas pour autant, après tout Tsunayoshi avait lui aussi ses motivations à l'affronter, et puis, il n'était pas mauvais joueur. Il avait perdu, il l'acceptait. En tout cas il n'était pas près de recommencer ça. Ben quoi, même le plus grand danger du monde y réfléchirait à deux fois en ayant en tête le souvenir de sa propre mort.

Il soupira, le fait d'abandonner son rêve de dominer le monde ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, son quotidien était et allait apparemment rester ennuyeux pendant une bonne période. Mais voyons le côté positif des chose, au moins il ne mourrait pas jeune. Il se reconcentra un instant, certes on pouvait plaisanter mais il avait quand même perdu la vie dix ans plus tard. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Mais Byakuran étant ce qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de s'attacher aux détails, et l'un d'entre eux ne lui plut pas beaucoup, pourquoi avait-il un tatouage bizarre violet en forme de pics juste en-dessous de la joue gauche ? C'était d'un manque de gout. Jamais il ne se ferait un deuxième tatouage tel que celui-ci. Le petit dragon qu'il avait juste à côté du nombril était plus que suffisant.

En plus ça coutait cher, et l'albinos n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de se faire un tatouage tout les mois. Certe il vivait plutôt bien, une moto, un petit studio bien tranquille à l'écart de la ville. Car oui, le jeune homme aimait beaucoup observer les gens pour trouver toutes leurs faiblesses, mais ces mêmes sujets d'expérience visuels faisaient beaucoup de bruit la nuit. Alors habiter loin de tout ce raffut lui convenait parfaitement. Et puis il pouvait toujours aller traîner en ville pour ces observations.

Mais il s'égarait du sujet. Il ordonna un peu ses pensées et se mit en position assise sur son sofa, les genoux sur les coudes. Car oui si il restait allongé trop longtemps sans se redresser quelques fois, il risquait d'avoir des courbatures. Et Byakuran détestait les courbatures, presque autant que le Mardi, le jour ou quand les stocks de chamallows sont à sec. C'est pour dire à quel point l'albinos haïssait les courbatures.

Le jeune albinos se leva en s'étirant, faisant remonter son T-shirt blanc immaculé un peu au dessus de son nombril, dévoilant son joli tatouage puis il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean délavé, posant son regard sur ses jolis chaussons chatons. Et oui, le grand Byakuran portait en cet instant de magnifiques chaussons en forme de têtes de chatons, il avait flashé dessus en les voyant en magasin. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde l'avait regardé bizarrement, qu'y avait-il de mal à aimer les chats ?

Il détourna son regard améthyste de ses chaussons et fit quelques pas vers l'aquarium qui ornait le buffet du salon, il s'accroupit et observa les quelques poissons exotiques qui y nageaient avec grâces. Il y avait un scaller, qu'il avait appelé Mukuro, parce que celui-ci était toujours en train de se moquer des autres. Un guppy mâle, avec la queue couleur arc-en-ciel, qui s'appelait Beliel, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais lorsqu'il regardait le poisson, il avait l'impression de voir une lueur psychopathe dans ses yeux alors il avait fait un mixe des deux prénoms des princes jumeaux qu'il avait rencontrés en souvenirs et avait nommé ainsi le poisson.

Il tourna le regard sur le néon qui semblait le regarder, se croyant bien caché derrière la fausse plante qui servait de décoration, celui-ci, c'était Daisy, toujours à fixer tout le monde avec de grands yeux et un air de mort vivants. Et enfin il lorgna sur le petit poisson noir dont il ignorait la race étant donner que ce n'était pas lui qu'il l'avait acheter. Il s'agissait de Kyoya, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que l'albinos le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, le même regard bleu de glace indifférent, le jeune homme aurait même juré l'avoir entendu lui dire qu'il allait le mordre à mort dans son esprit une fois. Mais bon, il n'en avait parlé à personne de peur de passer pour un attardé mental.

Il se redressa et ouvrit la petite trappe situé sur le dessus de l'aquarium et y versa un peu de nourriture pour ses petits compagnons. Il sourit en les voyant se précipiter à la surface pour se régaler et réprimanda Mukuro et Kyoya qui se battaient encore pour savoir qui aurait le plus gros morceau.

Puis, alors qu'il refermait la trappe, il entendit quelques coups donner à la porte. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être, il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup d'amis, si l'on oubliait Shoichi, mais ce dernier était partie étudier en Italie. Et il n'attendait personne, surtout que le Dimanche était jour de flemmardise alors il n'invitait jamais personne en fin de week end.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié le sujet principal de celles-ci mais revint vite sur terre quand la personne à la porte se mit à toquer avec force sans s'arrêter. Dans un soupir résigné, l'albinos se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser quelqu'un défoncer sa porte comme ça. En ouvrant il se prépara à dire quelque chose mais ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre momentanément la parole.

En effet, devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, ornés de petite plumes rouges sur le côté gauche, habillé d'un jean noir qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses longues jambes et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur trois boutons en partant du haut. Une veste noir était posé simplement sur ses épaules. Lorsque Byakuran leva le regard, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes rouges sang d'où semblaient jaillir des promesses de mort certaine.

Il déglutit et cacha de son mieux la légère inquiétude qui le prit au ventre en esquissant un sourire. Il essaya d'éloigner les images mentales de cercueils qui prenaient place dans son esprit, bien qu'il les trouva assez réalistes étant donné que devant lui se tenait, dans toute sa splendeur, le chef incontesté de la Varia, brigade d'assassins indépendante des Vongolas, Xanxus.

Byakuran se reprit, après tout même si à cet instant, il n'était qu'un adolescent de 17 ans au physique quelque peu androgyne sans aucuns pouvoirs, il n'en restait pas moins sûr de lui, même si il avouait que l'assassin lui faisait légèrement peur. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et sourit en coin, fixant l'intrus, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

**Byakuran**: Hm~ ? Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas Xanxus-kun ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

L'albinos gagna en assurance en voyant le regard du brun se faire plus dur. Même si il savait très bien que l'autre pouvait le tuer en à peine une minute et demie, il avait toujours aimé provoquer les gens, et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Il attendit patiemment que son vis à vis daigne lui réponde, ce qui ne tarda pas.

**Xanxus**: Tche ! Alors c'est vrai, tu as aussi reçu ces souvenirs, déchet.

Le ton employé n'était pas méchant ni colérique mais c'était aussi loin d'être gentil ou sympathique. Mais bon après tout, c'était Xanxus, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Le plus jeune fut légèrement surpris, sans le montrer bien sur, que son invité surprise ait pensé à cette possibilité. Après tout les Varias n'était pas choisis en fonction de leur facultés cérébrales, enfin d'après Byakuran. Et ce dernier comptait bien en profiter.

**Byakuran**: Oh oh ? Alors tu sais penser ? Incroyable !

Le Millefiore -du moins dans le futur- sourit, s'attendant à recevoir une bonne droite ou une salve de flammes de colères. Voyant que le regard du brun lui lançait des éclairs, il ferma les yeux, espérant que ça serait sans douleur, quitte à mourir autant ne rien sentir. Il entendit des bruits de pas, son heure était venue. La porte qui claque, sûrement pour qu'il n'y ait aucun témoins, le bruit de la serrure qu'on verrouille, on est jamais trop sûr.

Alors que l'albinos essayait de se rappeler de ses plus beaux souvenirs pour pouvoir mourir en paix, même si il n'avait jamais compris cette expression, « mourir en paix ». N'importe quoi, on ne peut pas mourir en p...

Syntax error. Un corps était collé contre le sien, deux bras enserraient sa taille et quelque chose de doux et chaud venait de se poser sur ses lèvres. Byakuran ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard carmin de Xanxus. Dans un élan de conscience, il tenta de se dégager, c'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale tout ça, surtout qu'il commençait à apprécier pas mal. Mais le brun ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher, les bras noués autour de sa taille avaient resserré légèrement leur étreinte.

Le plus jeune se laissa aller, après tout autant en profiter, et puis il fallait avouer que le Varia embrassait vraiment bien. Lorsqu'il sentit une langue inquisitrice caresser ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche dans la seconde qui suivit et participa avec joie au baiser passionné tout en passant ses bras derrière la nuque du brun.

Xanxus avança en ramenant une de ses mains derrière la tête de l'albinos, ce qui se révéla utile car une fois arriver près du mur, le choc entre la tête de Byakuran et la paroi fut amorti par la main du Varia. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait. A la base il était juste venu pour savoir si le déchet décoloré avait également reçu ses souvenirs et peut-être par la même occasion le rayer une bonne fois pour toute de la planète.

Seulement lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, le jeune homme qu'il y avait trouvé n'avait pas encore cette lueur dangereuse dans le regard. De plus il avait un physique plutôt avantageux. Le Boss de la Varia n'avait jamais eut personne, il ne s'en vantait d'ailleurs pas, puceau à 25 ans, c'était vraiment pas glorieux. Et il fallait qu'il jète son dévolu sur un homme qui en plus avait été -dans le futur du moins- un danger potentiellement grand pour la mafia et le monde tout entier.

À croire qu'à force de traiter tout le monde de déchet, ce déchet de destin se liguait contre lui. Mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant car après tout, autant lui que son futur amant appréciaient grandement l'échange. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il éloigna sa bouche de celle de l'albinos et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il commença à mordiller et à lécher. Les petits gémissements de contentement de Byakuran lui donnaient envie de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Et puis son pantalon commençait étrangement à être trop serré.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas trouvÉ d'intérêt à étouffer ses gémissements, après tout, puisqu'il avait décider de se laisser aller et de profiter, autant que l'autre en profite aussi. Même si il était égoïste par moments, surtout quand ça parlait de douceur sucrées, il savait être généreux quand il fallait. Et puis bon Xanxus lui faisait du bien, il lui rendait la pareille. Il sentit les mains sur bruns passer sous son T-Shirt tandis que sa bouche s'occupait à présent de sa clavicule.

Byakuran: Hm~ Xan... Xanxus-kun... La chambre~ !

Le brun ne cessa pas son activité dans le cou de Byakuran mais il passa ses bras dans le bas du dos se ce dernier et l'incita à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'albinos s'exécuta et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la nuque de Xanxus.

Le Varia décolla son futur amant du mur et se dirigea un peu au hasard vers le couloir. Lorsque le décoloré débita une phrase qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, il devina que la prochaine porte serait la chambre. Il l'ouvrit tout en maintenant solidement de son autre bras le futur Millefiore.

Xanxus reprit les lèvres de son vis à vis dans un baiser tout sauf chaste. Il avança jusqu'au lit double aux draps blancs immaculés, il allongea l'accroc aux sucreries dessus et se mit à califourchon sur lui après avoir laisser tomber sa veste au sol.

L'albinos replia son genou droit qui alla se loger bien gentiment entre les deux jambes du tireur, ce qui lui soutira un râle de plaisir dans le baiser qui fit sourire Byakuran, le brun était apparemment dans le même état que lui au niveau du dessous de la ceinture à en juger par la bosse qu'il sentait contre son genou.

Il relâcha le cou du Varia et laissa ses bras se disposer de chaque côté de sa tête pour faire comprendre au dominant qu'il le laissait prendre les commandes. Le tireur ne se fit pas prier et entreprit de retirer le T-shirt blanc. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce dernier avait bien sagement rejoins sa veste au sol. Xanxus admira le torse blanc et finement musclé de son amant, laissant son regard de braise glisser le long de ce corps si bien dessiné.

Le plus jeune sentait le regard de son amant l'examiner et un frisson de plaisir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et poussa un gémissement d'insatisfaction en affichant une moue légèrement boudeuse sur son visage pour que le dominant comprenne son impatience.

Le tireur n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il se pencha et donna un coup de langue taquin sur le téton droit de Byakuran. Satisfait du tremblement d'excitation de son vis à vis, il prit la boule de chair rougit entre ses dents et la mordilla légèrement, se sentant durcir un peu plus à chaque démonstration orales de plaisir que lui offrait l'albinos.

Xanxus posa sa main droite sur le tissu tendu du pantalon du passif pour y exercer une petite pression. En admirant le tableau, il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et particulièrement à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. L'albinos était torse nu, la respiration quelque peu haletante, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où sortait une douce mélodie constituée de gémissements. De plus son regard améthyste brillait de désir. Même sans pouvoirs ni force inimaginable, il restait redoutable : La luxure à l'état pur. Tout simplement...

Le chef de la Varia déboutonna le jean délavé et le fit glisser le long des fines jambes de Byakuran, l'envoyant de suite rejoindre le parquet de la chambre. Il vit le plus jeune faire une moue boudeuse. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur comme pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Et il comprit de suite mieux quand il se mit en mouvement.

Le futur Millefiore déboutonna la chemise du brun et l'envoya valser quelque part dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'attaquer au pantalon. Il déboucla la ceinture de cuir dont le claquement résonna dans l'air lorsqu'il la retira brusquement. Il entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir le pantalon et de l'envoyer difficilement, étant donner qu'il était dessous, rejoindre les autres vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol. Satisfait, il sourit et replongea ses yeux dans ceux rouges sang de Xanxus avant de passer un bras sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser langoureux.

Le tireur se laissa faire sans protester, de toute façon il aurait bien fallu que son bas aille rejoindre le sol tôt ou tard. Et puis, plus tôt il y allait, mieux c'était. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le baiser, sa langue se laissait entraîner par sa jumelle sans pour autant paraître passive. Il cessa l'échange après quelques temps et sourit à l'albinos qui, surprit par cette expression rarissime sur le visage du brun, ne pus que gémir bruyamment en sentant la dextre dudit brun passer la barrière de son sous vêtement et prendre son membre en main.

Byakuran se mit à haleter légèrement, pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de rapport que ce soit avec un garçon ou avec une fille. Et sentir une autre main que la sienne le toucher à cet endroit lui procurait un plaisir incroyable. Il n'aurait jamais penser que ça puisse être aussi bon. Il ferma les yeux et ne chercha même pas à réprimer ses gémissements vu qu'apparemment Xanxus y mettait plus d'ardeur lorsqu'il affirmait son plaisir.

Le Varia cessa tout mouvements lorsqu'il sentit que son amant était près à venir. Il était hors de question que ce déchet... Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un déchet, il était beaucoup mieux que les autres déchets... Un déchet high-tech ? Un déchet bio ? … Instant de solitude pour Xanxus. Il se dit qu'il repenserait à ça plus tard car à cet instant, sa libido réclamait son droit. Il retira donc le sous vêtement de l'albinos ainsi que le sien.

Le dominé -volontairement mais dominé quand même- attendait sagement la suite. Il savait comment ça se passait, bien sûr il n'était pas bête, au contraire. Les gens le considéraient comme un « génie » d'ailleurs ça l'avait bien fait rigoler quand Belphegor avait dit en être un lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à des choses telles que ça. Il se concentra sur la « situation » actuelle et adressa un regard interrogateur au tireur en voyant que celui-ci lui présentait trois doigts.

Le brun cligna des yeux, surpris que l'albinos ne sache pas quoi faire. Même lui -pourtant puceau- savait comment on le faisait entre mecs. Il sourit, légèrement amusé puis caressa tendrement -dans la mesure du possible pour lui, on est Boss de la Varia ou on ne l'est pas- les lèvres de Byakuran et fut satisfait du léger frisson qu'il sentit dans le corps sous lui.

Le plus jeune venait de comprendre, il fit rouler ses yeux, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser tout de suite. C'était pourtant évident quand on regardait bien. Il hésita quelques secondes puis finalement il prit la main de Xanxus dans les siennes et se mit à lécher d'une façon qui se voulait innocente, et qui soit dit en passant faisait penser tout le contraire, les doigts qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il les humidifia un par un et, une fois satisfait de son travail, relâcha la dextre du brun.

Celui ci fit descendre sa main et la positionna juste devant l'intimité de l'albinos. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis et fit entrer doucement un doigt, ayant très bien compris qu'il s'agissait la de la première fois de son amant. Il bougea lentement au début, faisant de petits mouvements de va et vient pour habituer Byakuran à la présence étrangère.

Le Millefiore ferma les yeux sous l'intrusion plus gênante que douloureuse. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour faciliter la tache à son dominant, non pas parce qu'il était poli mais parce que, plus vite il s'habituerait, plus vite la gêne s'en irait. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'y faire, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, il ouvrit la bouche et poussa un léger gémissement de douleur. Il sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue droite mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa course car déjà le brun déposait ses lèvres sur la joue de son amant pour y récupérer la perle salée.

Xanxus essayait d'aller le plus doucement possible mais si il ne faisait pas une préparation digne de ce nom, l'albinos n'en souffrirait que plus durant les évènements à venir. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre l'anneau de chair du plus jeune puis, quand il sentit l'entrée devenir moins étroite, il ajouta une troisième et dernière phalange. Il alla déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son amant pour l'inciter à se détendre et détourner son attention.

Après quelques minutes, Byakuran ne ressentait plus trop de douleur, juste un léger picotement au bout de la colonne vertébrale. Il cassa le baiser et rouvrit les yeux lorsque le brun retira ses doigts. Il rencontra le regard carmin empli de désir du Varia et lui sourit. Mais pas l'un de ces sourires moqueurs qu'il utilisait sans cesse, un vrai sourire. Celui qu'il avait décidé de montrer à Xanxus et à lui seul. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait répondre mais, quelque chose chez le Vongola le poussait à ouvrir son cœur, à lui faire confiance.

Xanxus fut surpris de voir un sourire semblant si réel et si sincère étirer les lèvres si douces de son amant. Il frôla ces lèvres si tentantes des siennes et replongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur améthyste. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autres de la tête de son amant et introduisit très lentement son membre dans l'intimité de Byakuran.

L'albinos entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien. Il détourna la tête, ne voulant absolument pas que le brun se sente coupable. Lui qui aurait en temps normal prit un malin plaisir à lui faire regretter de lui avoir fait mal. Décidément le Varia provoquait des choses en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possibles.

Xanxus: Regarde moi.

Byakuran: …

Xanxus: Regarde moi...

Byakuran: …

Xanxus: … S'il te plait...

Le plus jeune tourna vivement la tête, ne sachant que dire des paroles de l'autre homme. Le Boss de la Varia. Supplier quelqu'un ? Un ex-futur-ennemi de surcroit ? Le cadet s'apprêtait à parler mais le brun s'enfonça d'un seul coup profondément en lui. Byakuran poussa un long gémissement de douleur, sa respiration était devenu haletante, il peinait à retrouver son souffle. Tout son corps s'était cambré sous l'intrusion. Il tenta de serrer quelque chose dans ses mains mais rien n'était à proximité, il sentit alors les dextres de son amant s'emmêler aux siennes. Il tenta de parler mais fut couper par la bouche du tireur qui l'embrassait tendrement pour faire passer la douleur.

Xanxus lâcha l'une des mains de son albinos et prit son membre en main pour le détendre. A en juger par les quelques petits gémissements qui filtrèrent quelques instants plus tard, cette méthode avait l'air de fonctionner plutôt pas mal.

Après quelques minutes, une fois totalement détendu et un peu plus rassurer, Byakuran fit un léger mouvement de bassin accompagner d'un râle de plaisir pour montrer au Varia qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et embrassa le front de son amant avant d'entamer une série de va et vient plutôt lents pour débuter. Encouragé par les gémissements et les petits cris de l'albinos, il accéléra légèrement la cadence. Il n'aurait jamais penser que le faire avec un autre homme serait aussi bon, surtout avec celui ci en particulier.

Byakuran gémissait sans relâche, le tireur s'y prenait bien, il touchait à chaque fois cette tâche si sensible qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, il aurait même juré qu'il avait déjà fait ça auparavant. Il sentait la tête lui tournée tant le plaisir le submergeait. Il sentit qu'il allait venir et tenta de prévenir son amant mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche ne fut que gémissement et plaintes luxurieuses.

Xanxus sentit la jouissance approcher, il prit le membre de l'albinos en main et y exerça la même cadence qu'un peu plus bas. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant dans un dernier baiser avant la fin et émit un long râle rauque en se déversant dans son intimité.

Le plus jeune sentit la respiration du tireur s'accélérer et une chaleur dans le bas des reins. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regard empli de plaisir et de bonheur du brun finit de le mener jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il se libéra entre leurs deux torses dans un cri de pure jouissance. Son corps se détendit d'un coup lorsque le plus vieux se retira.

Le Boss de la Varia se décala et se mit sur le côté avant d'attirer son amant à lui, plongeant sa tête dans ses cheveux pour en respirer l'odeur envoutante. Il se permit un sourire en sentant l'albinos se blottir contre lui. Il attendit quelques minutes afin qu'ils se remettent tout deux de leur orgasme et lui murmura une simple phrase à l'oreille.

Byakuran écarquilla les yeux puis sourit et se cala encore un peu plus contre son brun. Oui, son brun à lui. Cette phrase prononcée qui lui avait provoquée des frissons et fait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Même deux simples mots peuvent attendrir les cœurs les plus sombres : « Ti amo. »

* * *

**Akisa**: Yatta fini !

**Byakuran**: Hm~

**Akisa**: T'es pas en colère Ran Ran ?

**Byakuran**: Bien sur que non Aki-chan, vu que je suis le sujet principal de ce récit et qu'en plus je me fait Xanxus-kun.

**Akisa**: Alors tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir... Ukefier ?

**Byakuran**: Avec tout les paquets de chamallows que tu m'as donné et ce rôle, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir voyons.

**Akisa**: Fyuu~ Bon bah si ça te plait tant mieux hein !

**Xanxus**: *ses cicatrices réapparaissent* Kassu domo...

**Byakuran**: Oh oh ? Xan-kun n'a pas l'air très content lui.

**Akisa**: Si tu l'empêches de me tuer, je double ta dose de chamallows et je fais une fic sur toi avec Mukuro !

**Byakuran**: Hm~ ... C'est d'accord. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser te tuer. Xan-kun, viens voir par la ! *s'enfuit* Huhu~

**Xanxus**: *une veine sur la tempe, grogne et lui court après* Je vais te carboniser déchet !

**Akisa**: Déchet high-tech Xan' ! *court en sens inverse* Bye-Bii !


End file.
